I'll Wait
by Deez Nuts
Summary: Sasuke finds himself in Kohana and finds Sakura. What could happen? One Shot.


**I'll Wait**

**K.E.D: Hey everyone! I felt like writing a one-shot so here's my attempt! Enjoy**

**Gaara: KnockEmDead does not own Naruto but she does own my heart XD!**

* * *

**I feel like a ****hero**** and you are my ****heroine****-**

**x**

* * *

The smell of blood swept through the air. The sky was illumined with red and orange flickers, flickers of fire. The whole forest was broken down. There were little trees left and they were leafless and had no sign of life on them. Some leaves were scatted across the floor.

Footsteps made the leaves crunch and sometimes the odd breeze would come up and sweep the leaves away. Just like the rest of the forest

Gone

Swept away

Lifeless

Five footsteps to be precise.

Blood stained the ground and leaves were they walked.

"Sasukeeee Kun! What are we going to do now?! Karin said with a seductive voice "Hn" was all Sasuke replied. It made him feel sick how she would say his name in that way.

_She makes me sick! _

_**Same stupid red headed bitch! We like pink haired girls!**_

_Yeah! Wait what?!?!_

_**Oh you want an example now?**_

_No I mean we like pinked haired girls?!_

_**Yeah! Say it with me pink hair! Pink hair!**_

_Shut up! We don't like pink hair girls we like no girls_

_**Come on, I know you like Sakura!**_

_What! How the hell did you figure that out?!_

_**Cus I'm smart**_

_No I mean how did you figure it out when its not true!_

_**I am your thoughts I know EVERYTHING! Bwhahaha**_

_Just shut up!_

"Sasuke you alright?" Suigetsu said as he put his hand on Sasukes shoulder "Fine" Sasuke replied as he shook Suigetsu's hand off his back. Sasuke walked a little bit faster leaving the rest of team hebi to follow trail behind him.

"Don't you think my dear Sasuke has been acting a little bit strangely lately?" Karin said with a worried face "He's just being Sasuke we should just let him be" Jugo said calmly "But we should still keep an eye on him, after all he is are team leader" Suigetsu said "and a fit one at that!" Karin almost screamed.

Sasuke flinched when he heard Karin say that.

_I am going to kill her one day!_

_**Amen to that!**_

A small laugh escaped sasukes lips

_Great, now I'm talking to myself. Next step to madness complete!"_

Sasuke sighed.

Hearing the sigh Karin ran up too Sasuke and linked her arm with his.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sasuke shouted at her with an anger face and his eyes starting to turn red. Karin let out a small yelp then retreaded back to Suigetsu and Jugo "I told you to leave him alone" Karin let out a grunt.

_Stupid Bitch!_

**Why don't you just say it to her face instead of telling me?!**

_Because then she will not work as hard and be shit at fighting due to heartbreak_

**You seem to know alot about heart break!**

_Hn_

_**C O L D H E A R T E D B A S T A R That's what you are just go back to Kohana and tell Sakura how you feel!**_

_I can't_

_**But were on our way there now**_

_What! _

Sasuke was brought out of his thought and looked around at were him and his team were. They looked to be 1 mile away from Kohana.

"Planning to attack Kohana?" Jugo asked.

Sasuke jumped a little bit due to how fast he got next to him

"No we are just going there to...erm....Get some scrolls. Yeah! We need some scrolls from the...the... Hospital!" Sasuke said "Ok so no attacks then" Jugo asked "Yes, no attacks" Sasuke replied "Got it" Jugo said as he walked back over to join Suigetsu and Karin.

They soon arrived at the gate of Kohana. There were 4 anbu standing near the gate talking to one another "Foolish people" Karin muttered "Shut it" Suigetsu whispered as he hit her on the head. Karin let out a small shout but before it could get loud Sasuke smacked his hand on her mouth and pushed her down a hill "and stay there!" Sasuke hissed. He was quite so they did not hear him "Let's go" Sasuke whispered.

Karin limped back up the hill and followed slowly behind

They travelled towards the hospital in the cover of night. It was not long until they got there. They arrived at the front of the hospital bar Karin who still had to catch up with them.

"It would be better if I went in alone just in case some ones there, we will get caught with more of us and whatever you do don't let Karin in" Sasuke said.

True enough, Sasuke did need some scrolls so the journey was not completely pointless. Maybe it was fate?

* * *

It was late night. Sick people slept in a row of neat white beds. Sound asleep.

Sakura was just tiding up at the hospital. She had to take the night shift due to most of the night workers being sick.

_God as much as I love my work this sucks_

**You're telling me**

_You're not the one working here, I am!_

_**Soooooo**_

_Just shut up and maybe I can finish quicker!_

Sakura grabbed the last scroll off the counter and reached for the top shelf. No matter how hard she tried she could not reach. She gave it one last go, she jumped up and placed the scroll on the shelf but she never came back down.

She somehow turned herself around. She looked down to see a man with raven hair. "S-S-Sasuke" Sakura stuttered "w-w-what are y-you doing?" She asked "Hn" was all he said.

As soon as Sakura heard that word she was pissed off. She flipped her legs up and kicked him in the face. She did a full flip in the air then landed back down in a fighting stance.

"What was that for?!" Sasuke shouted at her as he rubbed his face "Because you're a cold hearted bastard who only knows two words!" Sakura shouted back at him. She charged at him full power. She pulled her fist back and got ready to punch him.

Sasuke saw this coming. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms. Sasuke felt tears fall on him. He wrapped his arms around Sakura more.

Sakura clung onto his shirt and wept into it "You stupid bastard" she whispered but was loud enough for him to hear her "I'm sorry" Sasuke said as he cradled her more.

Sakura raised her head up to meet with Sasuke onyx eyes. Their eyes were locked. Their faces were close together. Sasuke could feel Sakura hot breath on his face. They got closer together.

Their lips locked. At that moment they both felt in complete bliss. Sasuke wet Sakuras lips asking for an entrance which of cause she accepted. Their tongues fought for dominance which Sasuke won. He explored her mouth leaving no area untouched. His hands slid up her back and pulled her closer in.

Sakura let out small growns of pleasure. They broke apart due to the lack of air and touched foreheads. They were both looking into each other's eyes on smiling at each other.

**OMG WE JUST KISSED THE BIGGEST SEX GOD EVER!**

_I KNOW!!!! I'M SO HAPPY!_

**I told you not to give up and I'm always right!**

_As if you're always right. Pfft._

_**Hey I was right about this**_

_Suppose so but that doesn't mean I am going to listen to you._

_**Suit yourself then**_

Sakura snapped out of the trance and blushed a little then she clutched Sasukes hand more tighter.

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! You just got your first kiss!**

_Hn_

**You can say whatever you want but I know you are excited...Physically and mentally **

_Shut up_

_**It's better than hn.**_

Sasuke was brought out his thoughts when there was a loud bang at the door

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEE KUN!" Karin yelled "WHAT IS THAT SLUT DOING!" She shouted.

Then there was another band as the door flew up to show Suigetsu and Jugo with their mouths open "Whoa" Suigetsu said

"I thought I told you all to stay outside!" Sasuke said as he pulled Sakura behind him "You did, but Karin ran in and we had to get her before she blew are cover" Jugo explained. Sasuke active his sharingan and Jugo and Suigetsu ran out leaving Karin still standing there

"Leave Karin!" Sasuke shouted at her "You will be mine!" Karin shouted back at him

"Pfft in your dreams" Sakura muttered as she threw a kurani a Karin. Karin ran out the room screaming "Sorry about that, now I have to go and explain to them what they just saw" Sasuke said calmly as her kissed Sakuras forehead then started to walk. "Wait" Sakura called out "Stay with me. Please don't leave me again, please" Sakura sobbed. "I'll come back in a week I promise then we can be together" Sasuke reassured her "Promise?" Sakura asked "Promise" Sasuke said as he pulled her in for another hug "Can you wait that long?" Sasuke asked. Sakura lifted her head up and nodded. He gave her another quick kiss then left.

Sakura watched him leave. She went back over to the shelf were she placed the scroll. The scroll was gone and in its place was a note.

_I keep my promises so wait for me please._

_Sasuke x_

Sakura smiled "I'll wait" She whispered.

* * *

**K.E.D: Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**Gaara: Review! Review! Review! **

**K.E.D: Thank you Gaara... Anyway the next chapter of Dark Lust should be up soon! I don't know when but I am writing the rest of it now so it shouldn't be that long! XD**

**Gee x**


End file.
